Taking Over Me
by Layla Clearwater
Summary: To save Harry, Hermione must go back in time before Tom Riddle becomes Voldemort. She uses her Time Turner to get into the 6th year of Hogwarts with Tom. Slowly love develops and Tom invites Hermione to a Valentine Ball. Tom starts to push Hermione away, and she wants to find out why.


**Prologue: Facing Future Evil**

Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts, until Dumbledore asked her to see him in his office.

As she found herself in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's office door, and knocked.

"Come in Mrs. Granger" Headmaster Dumbledore said as he waited for her to come in.

"Come sit Hermione" Albus asked.

Hermione was nervous, her palms were sweaty. 'Why would Dumbledore want to walk to me' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione walked over to his desk, and sat in front of headmaster Dumbledore.

"Do you know why I asked to see you Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore asked a friend of Harry's.

"No headmaster" Hermione replied.

"Voldemort is at it again, he is going to try and kill Harry" Dumbledore said, watching Hermione's reaction.

A worried look came upon Hermione's face.

"No need to worry Mrs. Granger, I have a plan" Headmaster Dumbledore said.

"What is the plan" Hermione asked her long time Headmaster.

"I want you to go back in time, use your time turner & go into Tom riddles 6th year. Maybe change his ways, maybe change his mind about killing Harry. Are you willing to do what ever it takes to stop Tom?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"Yes" Hermione replied, as she thought about Harry.

"It's settled then, the time is accruing soon" get to Madame Pomfrey's infirmary by 11:00pm. And then, you should meet Tom. He is supposed to be Head Boy" Dumbledore continued.

"Alright Headmaster, I'll be on my way now" Hermione assured The Headmaster.

40 minutes later, it was ten minutes before 11:00 pm, Hermione took her time turner out, and turned the amount of times as needed.

Suddenly Hermione was on the main stair case in Hogwarts, as a boy walked down the staircase; he noticed Hermione.

"You there, young lady..." The boy said aloud.

Hermione turned towards the boy, he had dark hair. He was good looking.

"State your, name and Business for being up late".

"Hermione Granger, transfer. I was late for the train, I'm supposed to see Headmaster Dumbledore to get sorted into a house" Hermione thought quick on her feet, she was surprised how quick she thought of her excuse.

"I'm Thomas Riddle, please; call me Tom. I'll escort you into his office Ms. Granger, if you don't mind" Tom asked.

Hermione liked how well manured Tom was.

"Okay, lead the way" Hermione replied.

They walked together, and stopped at the door.

Tom knocked on the door

"Come in" Dumbledore said calmly.

"She says she's a transfer" Tom said.

"Yes she is, she's my Niece" The Headmaster said.

"Would it be to late to sort her? She needs a house so she can sleep for the night" Tom Continued.

"Correct Tom, Hermione please have a seat, you cab sit there Tom" said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took out the sorting hat, and put it on Hermione's Head.

" This sorting hat will sort you into a house, then you can get some sleep" Dumbledore continued.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's see... I know, Slytherin" said the sorting hat.

Tom Smirked, and Hermione was in great shock.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Tom asked kindly.

'How... How could this happen' Hermione kept thinking to herself.

"Let's go Hermione, its good to have a friend in my house" Tom said before leaving", "Night Headmaster" Tom said.

"Night Tom, Night Hermione" Headmaster Dumbledore said, as they left the room.

Hermione was led to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, on the couches. There were three people that looked familiar.

"Guys, I would like you to great a new member of our house; Hermione Granger" Tom said, as they looked at Tom and Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bellatrix Black, most call me Bella" said the Girl in the far corner of the room.

"I'm Her Sister, please call me by my nickname Cissa. I'm sure we'll be good friends" said the other girl on a couch.

"And I'm Severus Snape, nice to meet you... Sorry, I'm not good at making friends. But I hope we can be in the future" a boy said on the other side of the couch, looking up from his book.

' I can't believe it, I met 3 Death eaters in one day. Draco's Aunt and Mother, Also Professor Snape! Can my day get any worse' Hermione thought.

Night 'Mione, I hope you don't mine me calling you that" Tom asked politely.

"Not at all Tom, Night everyone" Hermione said, as she desperately left the room and tried to fall asleep as fast as she could.

Hope you enjoyed it, please click the star, or write a comment to tell me your thoughts will try to post tomorrow lovelies

...


End file.
